Ojamajo Doremi Drabbles
by Boomingboos
Summary: just a few stories about the ojamajos....WHAT AM I SAYING!THESE STORIES WILL NEVER END! :D
1. A Random Moment

A Random Moment 

"Thanks!" Kotake said to the ice cream truck man walking away eating his ice cream happily (a/n:this was right after he confessed to Doremi).Just for his surprise he spotted Doremi walking across the street.

"Hey Dojimi!" Kotake started to wave.

"IT'S DOREMI!"

Kotake was to busy waving to watch where he was going.He accidentally fell into a baby carriage and went rolling down a hill.

"My carriage!" they heard a woman scream.

Doremi started to chase after Kotake and the runaway carriage.She finally caught the carriage.

"Who's the dojimi now?"

-moans- "just get me out of this thing!"

Doremi finally got Kotake out of the carriage and returned it kindly to the woman.Doremi started to walk home.Kotake went back to the ice cream man for another cone.

"Doremi?"

"What!?"

Kotake handed Doremi the ice cream he just bought. Doremi smiled and accepted the cone.Her and Kotake walked together to her house laughing and smiling talking about "random things".

THE END

Hey i hope u liked that the next one will be about Hazuki

later.


	2. EEEEEK WHERE'S MY GLASSES?

ok this one is about Hazuki...enjoy

EEEEEK!WHERE'S MY GLASSES!?

Hazuki woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.The first person she saw was Baaya.

"Miss Fugiwara,a bath has BEEN PREPARED for you.You will find your clothes near the sink."

Hazuki nodded,and reluctantly made her way to the bathroom.

When she was done,she opened the door only to find Baaya staring right at her.

"Eeek!Oh.It's just you."

"I'm sorry if I had alarmed you,but your mother ordered me to GIVE you your breakfast at exactly 9:00 SINCE she is not here,and your dad IS out as well."

"Ok."

Hazuki followed Baaya down stairs and did what she was asked.When she finished her breakfast,she noticed something.

"Wait,I forgot my glasses!" Hazuki started to wander around the room searching for them.

"But Miss. Fugiwara.Your glasses are..." but before Baaya could finish her sentence,Hazuki already went upstairs to look.

Since Hazuki couldn't see very well,she accindently wandered into her mother's room.She searched high and low and still couldn't find them (because she was looking in the wrong room of course).

"Maybe their in the garden." Hazuki went back downstairs.

"Miss.FUGIWARA!" but strangely Hazuki still didn't hear her.She opened the door to her garden (well she thought it was the garden,but it was really the front door),and went out.

"I never remembered the garden being this big." Hazuki said still searching for her glasses.While she was looking,Yada just happened to be walking down the street.

"Hazuki?" Hazuki was too busy looking for her glasses to hear him.

"Wonder what happened to her glasses." Yada thought.  
"She looks kind of cute like that..."

Yada blushed a little,and decided to see what was wrong with Hazuki.

"Hazuki?What are you doing?"

"Yada!? Oh I was just looking for my glasses..."

"Need any help?" Yada started to look at the sky when he asked this.

"Sure."

Hazuki started to lead Yada back into the house.

"I wonder how did Yada get into my garden..." Thought Hazuki.

When Hazuki opened the door Baaya flew right out.

"MISS. FUGIWARA,YOUR GLASSES WAS ON YOUR NIGHTSTAND JUST WHERE YOU LEFT THEM!"

Hazuki and Yada both shook in fear.Baaya gave Hazuki back her glasses.

"That's strange.When I went to my room,they wasn't there."

"That's because when you went upstairs,you went in your mother's room instead."

"And I must of went out the front door instead of the garden door which is how Yada got here.

"Well since you found your glasses I'm going now." Yada walked quickly away while Baaya explained what happened.

Hazuki simply went in her house to practice her violin.

----------------------------------------------------------

ok sorry but that drabble was a little rushed.Aiko is next,but i got no idea what im gonna write about.but it ok cause heartloving always find a way!i think the name of Hazuki's maid was Baaya.if i was wrong tell me,and doesn't she always like talk scream like that?anyway if you have any ideas for a drabble -tell me! i'll fit ur idea in some way (promised).to tell you the truth...i wasn't planing to put the FLAT4 on here...but if requested i will (i am a akatsuki basher!) hmm...no reveiws (so used to that) this story is new anyway...maybe i might get some in the future.well that's all i gotta say

later.


	3. Say What?

Yeah.This is a stupid drabble,but I was on writer's block so would you blame me?Anywayz,on with the drabble! 

**Say What!?**

Aiko was reading a recipe book [a/n:i know why in the world would she be randomly reading that? see stupid drabble) and came across the word potato.

"I never noticed this before,but is potato pronounced pa-tate-toe pot-at-o pot-ta-to,or pa-ta-o?"Aiko asked herself.

"It's the same thing with tomato! I don't wanna bother dad,so maybe I'll just ask Momoko." Aiko went outside ,and found Momoko and Onpu in the soccer field.

"Hi Aiko." Onpu and Momoko both greeted.

"Hi guys! I kinda have a question for ya."

"What is it?" Onpu and Momoko asked at the same time again.

"Is it tomato or tamato?"

"Never thought of that,but I think it's tomato." Momoko answered

"Well I say it's tamato!" Onpu shot back.

"What about potato!?" Aiko added.

"I really don't know." Momoko finally confessed.

"Maybe Hazuki can help." Onpu suggested.

They finally found Hazuki in the park with Doremi (who was currently chasing Kotake around the park).

"Their at it again." Aiko started to stare at Doremi as she was chasing Kotake in circles just as it was a dog chasing its tail.

"They been at it for 2 hours." Hazuki butted in.

"Oh yeah,I almost forgot!Hazuki,is it tomato or tamato or tamata?" Aiko asked.

"Don't forget potato,or patata,or patato,or whatever the heck it is!" Momoko added.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kotake and Doremi finally stopped fighting to see what was going on.

"We're just wondering if it's potato or patata." Onpu answered.

"HEY I GOT ONE! IS IT A PINPEN OR A PENPIN!?"

"Momoko,that made no sense!" Onpu said pointing out Momoko's flaw.

"What I do know is that Dojimi smells like a pigpen."

"KOTAKE!"

"Their they go again." Momoko sighed as she watched Doremi chase Kotake around the park again.

"I wonder if Doremi just likes to chase Kotake just to be chasin' him,but one thing is for sure,Kotake loves the attention.

"No doubt." Momoko agreeded to Aiko's statement.

Pretty soon,Doremi and Kotake got tired from running and went back over to Aiko,Onpu,Hazuki,and Momoko.

"WHAT IS IT!? DO WE SAY FLOWER OR FLOW-VER?" Doremi questioned.

"CLOUD OR S-LOUD?" Kotake asked stupidly.

"OR K-LOOOOOOOOOOOED." Momoko stated out doing Kotake.

"BEGIN OR BEG-IN?" Aiko started.

"HEART OR HA-EAR-TEE!?" Onpu asked crazily.

"I guess whichever sounds right to you is the way you say it." Hazuki finally answered.

Everyone:SAY WHAT!?

lol.I thought the ending was cute.next is onpu.See,wasn't this a stupid drabble?I was on writer's block so I'm surprised i was able to even come up with a simple story like this.There was a little tiny itty-bitty mircoscopic fluff going on between Kotake and Doremi since I support that couple very much (i hate that Akatsuki guy! and Kotake looks 10x better anyway!). Well to the next drabble time! (hey,i like that slogan! ok so my mom used to always say it for bath time but still-you get it right?) anywayz...

later.


	4. Sworry Authour's Note

I am very sorry,but my recent files are now erased thanks to getting a new computer. Yes, I know. Some of you might have been waiting for years for me to continue with them, however, I have better writing skills now and would like to start over again in a new approach.

Very Sworry!

-heartloving (the heart princess)


	5. Look Outside Your Window

**Look Outside Your Window**

**Pairing: DoremixKotake**

**Rating: K **

The Misora students laid peacefully in their hotel rooms. It was just about sunrise, everyone should be awake soon. Well, one certain person was awake, and his name was, Kotake.

Kotake trudged down the hallway trying to get back to his hotel room from taking a drink of water. However, he heard something.

He turned his head to see where the yawning was coming from. In his view, he saw an hotel room, slighty open.

Thanks to his curiousity, Kotake walked a few steps back to take a peek.

Kotake stared into the room, and inside was Doremi peacefully sleeping.

_"Stupid Dojimi, she can't even close her door right!"_

Yet, it didn't matter what he thought. He silently crept into her hotel room to observe her more.

He walked over to the side of the bed where Doremi currently laid. He sat on his knees just staring at her for a few minutes.

A light pink blush ran across his face as an idea popped into his head!

He towered over her getting as close as possible to her as he could, but got rather distracted from his original idea.

_"Her hair is so...pretty,__"_

Doremi had took her buns out since finding it very hard to sleep on uncomfortble hotel pillows.

Kotake gave a tiny smile and started to run his fingers through it.

It felt as pretty as it looked.

Unfortunately, Kotake snapped back to his regular state-of-mind.

"EH!? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!??!" Kotake grasped his own hand away.

Doremi started to mutter something.

Kotake reluctantly turned around. How was he going to explain why he was in her room the first place?

"Cows...come from steak...tee hee..."

Kotake let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness Dojimi is a heavy sleeper."

Kotake's smile got wider as he thought about his original plan.

He leaned towards her, very near to her ear.

_"Doremiii?"_ He whispered softly.

Doremi grunted, half asleep.

_"Doremiii, wake up."_ He whispered as sweet as possible, tickling her nose.

Doremi blinked an eyelash trying to fall back asleep.

_"Come on..."_ He started to finger her lips.

**Doremi snapped awake.**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ALREADY!?" She screamed.

Kotake jumped back.

"I just wanted to show you something." Kotake snapped back into his original attitude.

He got up from the floor as Doremi jumped off her bed,and brought her over to the window.

"Look right there." Kotake pointed to the peak of the sun as it started to rise.

Doremi watched in awe. She never had saw the sun rise before.

In just a few seconds, the sun echanted them with an golden glow.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen!

"Thank you so much, Kotak-"

But when Doremi turned, she learned she was talking to herself, for Kotake was in the hallway, going to his hotel room where he first intended.

"_I knew that plan was a waste of time."_


End file.
